Mufflers are used to reduce noise generated by vehicle exhaust systems. Typically, mufflers are made from metal materials, such as stainless steel for example, that can withstand high temperature environments. Metal mufflers are also very structurally robust and can withstand high internal exhaust gas pressures. However, using metal mufflers is disadvantageous from a cost and weight perspective.
A muffler made from a plastic material offers the advantage of being light- weight and more cost effective. However, if internal exhaust gas pressures are excessive, such as when a tailpipe gets plugged for example, the muffler can burst, which is undesirable.